Ivory Tower
MatchesOnFire:Welcome to the Ivory Tower- Kayne: Yo matches, I'ma gonna let yo finish but Kimg Jong-il has the best chat room of ALL TIME. Owner and Rules The current owner of Ivory Tower is Rogerette, who has owned the room since January of 2009. Rogerette says: "There are three RogRules of Ivory Tower. # Don't be a dickhead. # We are not "Kongredate". No mush. # Don't be a dickhead. If you need rules 1. or 3. explained, chances are you won't like it here, but feel free to ask." There are 3 RegRules of Ivory Tower as well. # Don't try to be cool, cause you'll fail. # If you don't get something and no one explains, drop it. # If you aren't in a conversation and you enter and don't get it, don't try to. Moderators Rogerette Rogerette is the main and most active moderator, and also the room Owner. She doesn't talk constantly, but she is on and watching when she can, and the Ivory Tower loves her. =] Crysanna She is a Runescape addict and moderates the game chat on there. She is more active on Runescape than in the Ivory Tower. Regulars Activity status: % = Very active (Almost always on) # = Midly active (Maybe real early or real late but not in the prime hours) & = Midly inactive (At least once or twice a week) @ = Very inactive (Once between a week and 4 weeks of absence) ^ = Hasn't been seen in over a month (Self-Explanatory) Rogerette The Owner and Queen of the Ivory Tower (Not married to Jake XD) @''' (has been getting more active as the summer comes to an end) ajfriss A frequenter of the chat, ajfriss enjoys being sadistc, And is the room's resident insane person. Often late at night starts talking very sophisticatedly. ♠ Nicknamed Afro for unknown reasons. '''% Angelic_Guide Always up for reasoned discussion. Don't understand why people trashed his description here, he's a cool dude. @''' Blackbone Always BB, never 'Bone', Blackbone is an amiable and helpful member of the tower, his prowess allowing him to defeat any game with the piece of mind to help out any who ask. He is also not the new king of Ivory Tower despite what he might say. '''@ ClydeVaulter Going by CV or Clyde, this guy often remains idle in the chat, but pops in now and then to voice his opinion, or just to laugh. Generally accepting of most people, save for trolls, spammers, and the such. Also talks Engrish with Soul a lot. &''' daringharry The loved chatroom troll... He's a regular in that he comes in often. Don't let the fact that he's on this list fool you. '''@ EpicwarKING EpicwarKING (EWK for short) is an individual that will pop in out of freaking nowhere and will not shut up! (Haha, I'm kidding dude!) But he's actually pretty cool =] @''' going2killu A nice kid. Constantly begs big name regulars other than himself to write a Wiki entry for him, but no one ever does. Definitely worth meeting... He's on often but he doesn't talk much. '''& He11 Soft spoken at times, He11 hangs on to the Tower from olden times and is a great source of a real conversation. @''' intreker05 This police recruit will beat you both ways to Sunday before you get an insult in edgeways, but Intreker's really quite tame if you can string two brain cells together in your conversation...(she also likes beer and watches sports :O, the most manly woman eva.) '''& Marbaba Alien from planet Babamarka system. On Kongregate a lot, totally awesome, very pleasant, pacifist, and enviromentalist girl who is either on to update us on "Marb News, Starring: Marbaba" or to chat about the latest in gaming. When she's in a bad mood she's calm. That can be an advantage... or it can bring boredum to the tower. Warning: She bites, pounces and tackles. She also goes all Tae Kwon Do and smartass on some people. Don't get on her bad side, she might just write you an angry hate letter. Often mistaken for a guy. %''' MatchesOnFire Matches is not the kind that simply insults someone, first he gets facts, decides if they are trollish in his mind, then basically tells them to fuck off if they are! He's a troll stomper in his own, and someone I personally love talking to! He's a damn cool guy and I'm glad we became friends after we first met (we had an arguement and yeah)... '''& McKillyoFace Insane to the point of him thinking he's the Black Mage. Commonly insults trolls and anyone not showing an average amount of intelligence, going on and on about it. Generally amiable. @''' on weekdays, '''& on weekends. Meatshield He's married... and... he gets action 24/7. Totally random and funny =] EXPECT CAPS LOCK! #''' Mf0ty The badass muther bleeper of the room. Just check the name! MF!! XD '''@ FUCKIN' LEFT US! Mint_ She is a regular with somewhat of a temper, but controls it well. She started on a less gender neutral account (No name mentioned) and changed it to a more gender neutral name so there wouldn't be 12 year old stalkers all the time XD. *facedesk*! #''' Morgan133 A shit speller, ♠ a "freeman", and a harnesser of the power of sensibility, Morgan is a whiz with timezones and will take the Troll Slam-Dunk (especially when set up by Thor.) '''% NinjaDuckie Resident homosexual and Not afraid to defend his honour (note the British 'u' in honour). Gets regularly mistaken for a girl by n00bish troll-types, a couple of whom got to the point of asking him out before realising. # when he's not busy with the real life he got on ebay <---We miss joo! Come back to us!!! not_paul Not just a confusing name, but a source of droll quotations from aloof British sitcoms that no one (including Brits) have ever heard of. Also, what the hell does 'droll' mean? That bastard must have written his own Wiki entry. Disappeared for awhile and plans on disappearing again in the future for extended periods of time. @''' Omgitzsky For all you god damn Ivory creatures reading this, I'm sorry about this whole Fred shit but really. You can't just stay mad at me forever, now, can you? Maybe some of you can. But I have some great friends here that I don't want to lose. '''@ Opiatejake The King of the Ivory Tower. He doesn't take crap from no one, but is still funny and cool. He makes jokes often when he isn't idle. Tower's drunkard. ' # ' Queen9223 ' '''isn't lame enough to write about herself but feels as if she has been in the Tower long enough to have her name here -.- Rockin_Gabe If he's not slacking on the computer eating chocolate covered cashews, he's slacking at school eating chocolate covered cashews. He's 6'5" and weighs less than 160 lbs, a "Scrawny little pasty white kid." as Thor calls him. He listens to music 24/7, mostly techno crap that no one else likes. Needs assistance with words over 6 letters long, and seems to have spasms with the mute button. Don't get him mad, or he'll... actually, he'll do nothing. % Sapphiremind A new addition to the tower, Sapphiremind can be identified with sarcasm and immaculate spelling. Refers to herself as "Room Mom" since she's older and has kids of her own. '%''' Slydragon A cool guy who has been in ivory since October of 2008, Sly isn't in Ivory much but if he does happen to be there and talking you should definitely meet him. ^''' SuchihaZ Also the one who began this page (before it was just blank :s), SuchihaZ has only been in the Ivory Tower for around a month. Tries to be as active, funny, and nice as possible (but fails), and still lets his opinion be known in arguements! XD (However bad they may be) SuchihaZ is about as active as a retarded 1 legged sloth. Also gets angry really quickly. '''^ The Ripper Ok, let me clear a few things. I am not in any way shape or form related to Jack the ripper. I have not killed any prostitutes that I know of and I have not risen from any nearby graves lately. The_Ripper is Jack the Ripper btw. When not on Kong, I frequent the basketball court, I can be really funny, so "watch out". @''' Thor0486 Pals with Jake and a real troll stomper, Thor's razor wit and sarcastic remarks cause trolls to fear him and certain lazy Moderators to love him. Arrives to commiserate with the summons, "So, Metallica's sold out..." Also enjoys Cake The cake is a lie, the band. But when it comes to political debates (Health care plan ftw!) and owning trolls there's no better. '''# Trixitie A favorite of the Ivory Tower, this legendary high-scoring gamer chick usually likes to stop by after hours for chats with Jake, Thor, Kool, and other long-time regulars. And to paraphrase Opiatejake, "She's probably hot, because she says she doesn't think she is." @''' Uratashi Loves to just play games and watch the chat, but if it is interesting enough, he will join in. XSoulHeadshotX The Welshy of the room, she has a profound knowledge of space and most things that connect to that. Other than that she can tell you some great RPG games if your ever on the look out, and don't even get started with her on FF (Earthbound is awsumsauce), you can't catch her on anything with that. She is also the second oldest (time spent on Kongregate) regular rivaled only by Jake. (her first account being perma-banned.) '''% Ivory Tower Atmosphere Well, for one, the atmosphere is quite laid back, aside conversations and such. Only a troll or two a day, which are muted by the regulars, because they have brains. People to watch out for A.K.A Some weird people put this section here? Watch out for yourself. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there and although I'm pretty sure dogs would eat each other given half a chance (dogs are gross), people are like dogs in that they are terrible half-wit fool-tards who will take any opportunity to slurp spam and/or abuse all over your casual gaming pants (everyone has those, right?). Guess what though? You can be your own mod. There's a mute button of power for every single user so you don't have to put up with troll-slobber on your spandex gaming outfit. - Rogerette Everyone is the enemy. User Comments Suchihaz says: 'Ivory Tower is the BEST chat room on Kongregate... Well actually, its the best chat room I've ever been in anywhere on the net!' Kool16 says: 'Warning: Adult Content' But I'm sure he's kidding =] Or not... Who knows? Opiatejake says: 'Ivory tower rules for one reason. That one reason is: we respect the n00b. If you are talking to any of us regs we'll help you out and talk to you, unless you are a total retard, period.' Haha, Jake, you make me laugh XD Omgitzsky says: 'Hi...' ♠TheUzi♠ says: What the hell?! I'm still not on the wiki?! Mf0ty says: 'I see stupid people' Haha... You MF! Meatshield says: 'lol my qoutes refer to whores and sexual acts so you might just want to leave me out of that' holydemon32 says: "I look away from the screen for 2 seconds.. And I see Waldo porn.." MatchesOnFire says: " What the hell do you mean there are no more cheezy poofs?! That's ridiculous! Oh, and yeah, Ivory Tower rocks your balls, now excuse me while i go find more cheezy poofs.." ajfriss says: Its boring around here lately. There are the new people, sometimes good ones. And then there are the idiots... Like jake... Oh shit its already recording? Oh fuck. User Comments on Other Users MatchesOnFire says about Kool16: "He's only the coolest cracka the internet has ever seen! We're lucky to have him a part of the Tower Team. What I like most about him is his respect for the n00b. Once, long ago, I was a n00b. Kool found me, dusted me off, and placed me high upon the mantle of Regulars of the Ivory Tower. Kudos dude! SuchihaZ says about Kool16: "If it weren't for kool, I probably wouldn't be a reg right now. In fact, I would probably have left before I met matches if it weren't for him. Kool has high respect for n00bs as long as they don't troll Ivory Tower. Thanks Kool, you fucking own!" SuchihaZ says about Matches: "Matches and Myself started off with a religion related fight, and I'm glad it turned around the very next day! A troll came in and started bothering some regs, myself, and matches. Eventually everyone went troll stomp mode and we got him to stfu. Thats when me and Matches set aside our differences and became friends. Now we talk about this years best movie, Transformers 2!!! lol! Thanks for bein there all this time, Matches!" Omgitzsky says about Omgitzsky: "Sky is prolly the ruler of Ivory Tower. Not really but shes cool. She likes donuts, too." XSoulHeadshotX says about Morgan133: "He's almost always on, he's funny and active. He's definetly someone to meet." Why join Ivory Tower The regulars and the non regulars (aside from the occasional trolls) are very nice. We make lots of jokes; entertainment is a goal in the Ivory tower! We make sure to get rid of trolls before muting them, so this way they don't harass more people. Besides, the atmosphere, the moderators, and the regulars are just plain EPIC! xD Instead of asking yourself, why should you join the Ivory Tower, ask why you should not... For this is the true question, a question that need not an answer, but simply to be left alone as only a question. No rebuttal or rebuke required, just a solemn agreement to willingly plunge into the unknown until you find yourself in front of the massive Tower built of Ivory.. The Ballad of Ivory Tower ((Rogerette is depressed she does not feature in the song. -1 Happy. Also, there may be lines wrong. It got trolled and was X rated.)) There’s a place deep down in the chat room dungeon where very few dare to go It’s a wild place, and a dangerous place, and a place that’s very low. But it’s the best damn place in the whole damn place ...... something something It’s a um, something '''in there, and a crazy old place, but a hell of a ride so go The RAWR Tower is the place to be if you want to some trolls Because they’re big and umm and always easy. if you’re interested in some lol z Just try to be stupid and try to act dumb and the regs will put you in your place And if you keep on trying it’ll just end badly, Jake will bash in your face. But the rest of us are always around and always ready to lend a hand There’s AJ whose mind is a little on the wacky But it doesn’t really matter unless you’re acting tacky And Epic comes in with a really big mouth He may be kind of inbred (we think he’s from the south) '''Someone's going to get you because he’s out for blood So all you noobs go back into the mud. Then there’s someone else who’ll tell you that you suck Stay around too long and he’ll really mess you up Mint’s just as sharp as her name may suggest Try to mess with her; she’ll prove she’s like, good at stuff? MF might just be the most twisted of the bunch Don’t talk to him while you’re eating your lunch. And if music is the best, if lyrics are your game Just talk to someone, but he will still bring the pain. And if you want to leave feeling just an inch high Just troll with Trek and she’ll comply Then there’s the guy whose name says he’s no tool Try to screw with him, he’s the guy called is this one kool? And when it’s time for troll hunting season, G2K will fuck you up, just give him a reason So, like I said before, there’s a place deep down in chat room hell When I tell you the name it’s going to ring a bell It’s a place of legend and a place of myth, and the darkest dreams of night So if you have a problem take it somewhere else because we’re ready for a fight And it’s a fight you’ll lose because we have the best damn crew the chat world has ever seen Because we’re rough and tough and we’re smart and cool and damn are we ever mean. So you may think you’re smart and may be ten years old with mad trolling power. But don’t fuck with us my little friend, we’ll burry you beneath Ivory Tower. ~Intreker05 Bold text = OMG what are the lyrics Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners